


The Key Party

by Sinistretoile



Series: Kinktober 2019 [27]
Category: Actor - Fandom, Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dry Humping, Edging, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingerfucking, Grinding, Inspired by..., Key Party, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Masturbation, Sex Party, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: She's invited by Lady Kellie to a key party with a twist.KINKTOBER DAY 28PROMPT: EXHIBITIONISM
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Stan/Original Character(s), Sebastian Stan/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502579
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	The Key Party

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a dream a friend of mine had a few years. I volunteered to write it then forgot about it. I hope this does the dream justice.
> 
> KINKTOBER DAY 28  
> PROMPT EXHIBITIONISM

Her Uber driver whistled at the elaborate gate. She cringed. He rolled the window down, examined himself on the video screen next to the security speaker then glanced over his shoulder at her. “Do I just press the button?”  
“Yeah.” She opened a compact from her drawstring purse on her wrist to check her face. “Tell them you’re dropping off Snow.” He didn’t have to say anything. The gate motors whirred and it wrought iron works of art opened to allow the car entrance. She shifted in the seat, tugging her skirt down her thighs.  
“What kind of party is this?”  
She shrugged. “It’s just a fancy dress party between friends.” The car stopped in the circular drive. A lighted fountain took up the middle. Luxury cars lined the asphalt. Again, the driver whistled. “Fuck. I think I need your friends.”  
She laughed. “Thanks for the ride. Have a good night.” She made sure to give him a good rating and a nice tip as he drove back down the drive to the gate. The doorman opened the heavy oak door for her and ushered her in. “Thank you.” He nodded.  
The carpet muffled her heels as she walked up the hallway to the check-in table. A woman about ten years older than her smiled up from the table. “Name?”  
“Snow?”  
She smiled broader. “I should have guessed by the outfit.” She glanced down at the skimpy, slutty version of Snow White’s costume and laughed nervously. She handed her a plastic room key card. “Have fun.”  
Another doorman unclipped a velvet rope before another one behind him slid open a sliding wooden door. Music that had been muffled grew louder. The rope clicked behind her. She turned to glance at him. He smiled reassuringly. “Your first party?”  
“Yeah. Is that obvious?”  
“Don’t worry. Nearly everyone’s nervous their first time.” She swallowed and nodded then turned back to face the doorway. She pushed back a legit plush burgundy velvet curtain. Sultry music blasted her in the face as she ducked through the curtain. The wooden door slid closed as the curtain dropped from her hand.  
Fairy tale and historic princes, princesses, kings and queens milled around the room. Some had drinks. Most didn’t. She took in her surroundings as she moved toward the obvious congress, the bar at the back of the room. Lines of cocaine had been laid out on a glass table. Another table had two candy dishes set out. One with white gel caps and one with what looked to be colorful hard candies. There were joints and bite-size cookies, brownies and rice krispie treats on every available surface.  
Lady Heather had told her about the party favors ahead of time and assured her that she did not have to partake if she was not comfortable. But the Lady assured her of the quality of all the illicit substances should she imbibe.  
“Can I get you a drink?” She looked up at the bartender.  
“Rum and pineapple, please.”  
“Coming right up.” She leaned against the bar. She felt exposed in the tawdry outfit, but she wasn’t the only one in a skimpy costume. Her eyes were drawn to tallest person in the room. His hair was clipped short at the sides and a little longer on top. He had high cheekbones and an aristocratic nose. He was dressed smartly in a prince costume and crown. He glanced in her direction as the bartender set down her drink. She looked away and didn’t see his gaze linger on her.  
“Good evening, my doves!” Everyone turned to look at the larger than life Lady Kellie. The dark goddess that had brought them all together. “Welcome to my not so humble abode this evening. You’re all here because you like to watch or you like to be watched. You’re all comfortable with sex with a stranger.” She looked over the familiar faces in the room. “I’m sure some of you have met before. But we’ll assume that you haven’t.”  
Lady Kellie walked around the room, her elegant fingers dancing over ruffles and bows and ties. “If you’ve ever been to a key party, this is my version of it. Ladies, you’ve all been given a plastic key card to one of the rooms in the house. Hold them up so I can see. Yes, good girls, all of you.” She beamed. “You’ve also accepted and inserted my special girl? Hold up the remote if you have.” The women all held up small remotes. “Good girls! Now, Xavier will be going around with a basket to collect them all.” She delighted at the surprise and shock in some of their faces.  
Once all the remotes were collected, the room watched as Lady Kellie mixed up the remotes. They all looked alike to so no one could guess theirs. “Gentleman, please come up and take a remote.” She waited until the last man had a remote. “The object of the game is to find the vibe that belongs to the remote. Boys, you made trade remotes if you’d like but they all look the same. Ladies, you have the power even though the men have the control.” She smirked and titters of nervous laughter popped up through the room. “If you want take your match up to the room, you simply do so once you find each other. If you don’t, you may exchange your room key for your remote then you are free to leave or have some solo fun or wait and see where the night leads. You might find another broken match at the end of the night and try your luck.”  
She heard a shout of surprise. Lady Kellie grinned. “Now, boys, this game requires a bit of a finesse. The temptation is there to turn your remote on full blast and leave it on until your girl cums and you find her that way. But where’s the fun in that? Try to make a connection before you go for the remote. You may find that’s more fun.”

Snow leaned into the back of the chair. Whoever had her remote was definitely good at building up tension. She’d been so close to cumming at least twice. A couple men approached her but once they found their remotes didn’t match, they moved on. The wave of vibration had her grinding her ass into the butter-soft leather cushion. Her fingertips pressed into the arm of the chair as she felt her orgasm approaching. Her breath grew faster. Her cheeks flushed deeper and her glistening lips parted. She felt eyes on her but it was so hard to open hers. She’d gained an audience. She’d been so wrapped up in enjoying the mystery man controlling her vibe that she wasn’t oblivious to the two pairs of conversing couples watching her and the gorgeous blonde man sitting directly across from her with a remote in his hand.  
His clear blue eyes danced with glee. He licked dark pink lips nestled with a soft, dark beard. She downed the rest of her fifth drink then pushed up from the chair. The couples watched her hike the form-fitting black dress higher then straddle the man’s lap. He tucked the remote in his breast pocket. His large, slightly calloused hands gripped the backs of her thighs then her ass. She grabbed onto his shoulders as she rocked and grinded against his growing cock in the dress slacks.  
Blonde grabbed the back of her neck and crashed their lip together, letting her dry ride him in front of the others. She must have been louder than she thought as more people turned to watch. He tugged her head to side with a grip in her hair, trailing open-mouth tongue kisses and scraping teeth down the column of her throat and across her bare collarbone.  
Snow’s body shook as she came, clutching onto his fluffy hair. His hot breath fell against her ear as he held her tightly against his body. His deep chuckle made her smile. The buzzing stopped but he hadn’t reached for the remote. Her blissed out brain struggled to catch up.  
“Thanks for that, princess.”  
“Shouldn’t I thank you?” She plucked the remote from his pocket. Confusion knitted her brow. “It’s off?”  
“Yup.” He popped the ‘p’.  
“So you’re not…”  
“’Afraid not, babe. But fuck that was hot. And who am I to deny such a beautiful woman who wants to grind on my dick. Which is now painfully hard, I might add.” He took her hand and grabbed his cock with it.  
“I’m so sorry.”  
He laughed and squeezed the back of her neck. “Don’t be. I’m Chris, by the way. And if neither of us are happy with our matches, find me later. I’d love to know what that feels like when I’m inside you.” She bit her lip, blushing and nodded. His words made her belly twist with desire. “Fuck me up, that’s sexy.”  
Lady Kellie paused behind Chris’s chair. “Do we have our next match?”  
She shook her head. Chris leaned back. “Unfortunately not, Lady. Just a bit of confusion.” His hands caressed her thighs and ass.  
“Still, a lovely show.”  
She watched Lady Kellie disappear into the party before she stood up. “I need a drink.” She glanced over her shoulder as she made her way to the bar. Chris watched her go. She would definitely look him up later. She gave him a wink and a playful flounce of the back of her skirt.  
“Easy, princess.” She nearly ran into the man in front of her. He caught her arms to steady her.  
“I’m sorry. I’m a little out of it.”  
“I saw.” He smirked. “Very beautiful. Can I buy you a drink?”  
“Sure. After that, I need one.”  
“He’s a lucky guy.”  
“Oh we didn’t match.” She leaned against the bar. “Bottle of water and another rum and pineapple.”  
“Then he’s even luckier.”  
Sebastian set his whiskey on the bar top. “I’m Sebastian.” He offered her his hand.  
“Snow.”  
“Is that your real name?”  
“For tonight, anyway.”  
“A lady of mystery, eh?” He toasted her glass.  
“I’ve been to a couple of Lady Kellie’s parties. Nothing like this. But one of the experiences was less than pleasant.”  
“I’m sorry. Men can be assholes.”  
“Thanks.” She drank most of the bottle of water then settled onto a bar stool. “So do you like to watch or be watched?”  
“Both, but mainly watch. Since I’m used to being watched.”  
“Oh? Do you require a lot of supervision?”  
He laughed, full and loud. His lush mouth was wide and she imagine his scruffy face between her thighs. “No, no, I’m an actor. I’m used to being watched for a living. So it’s nice to flip that script and watch others. Especially if it’s consensual but they are not aware.”  
“Oh you mean like a sort of peeping tom with permission to look in your window?  
“Yeah, like that.” He leaned in, slipping one hand into his pocket and the other between her legs. “Can I look in your window?” The vibe nestled in her swollen, juicy cunt pulsed. She gasped.  
“Why yes…yes you can.” The vibration backed off then stopped as he sat down.  
Sebastian rested his hand on her knee. “So do you live in the area?”  
“I do.” The vibe pulsed in her.  
He sucked the whiskey from his lips then set the glass down. “How did you find Lady Kellie and her sexy parties?”  
“A mutual friend.” The vibe kicked on, taking her breath way. She reached for his wrist. “Well, my friend and her client.”  
Sebastian raised an eyebrow. Someone was triggering her remote. He glanced around to see if he could decipher who it was. He wanted that remote. Especially after the scene she’d made with Chris. But there was more than one person watching them. And more than one vibrator being triggered. He slipped his hand further up her thigh.  
“I bet my fingers can make you cum faster than that vibrator, princess.”  
“Oh yeah? Wanna find out?” He stood from his chair, towering over her. Her head leaned back. He pressed his thumb to her clit as he pushed two fingers inside her. He nudged the vibe and it slowed. Whoever was controlling it was watching them. He smirked. This motherfucker. His mouth hovered over hers. The smell of the whiskey on his breath and his cologne filled her senses.  
He could smell the rum and pineapple from the drinks she’d been consuming and also the whiskey from her kiss with Chris. He growled as he kissed her hard. She whimpered, spreading her legs wider. He pulled the collar of the dress down to expose her breast. The air and her arousal hardened her nipple. “Such a sweet little princess. Does your pussy taste like apples?”  
“One way to find out.”  
“You have to cum for me first.” He continued to rub her clit as he sucked her breast. He pulled tugged her other breast out of the top. She braced a heel on his empty stool and wrapped her other leg around his waist when he slotted himself between her thighs. The vibrator kicked on. She shouted, knocking over their drinks as she bucked. She clutched onto the edge of the bar as she rode his hand and the vibrations to her orgasm.  
Lady Kellie licked her lips at the scene again. She raised her eyebrow. Someone was playing with Snow. The bartender cleaned up the mess as Sebastian peppered kissed over Snow’s chest, tucking her breasts back in the top. He nuzzled her ear. “I can’t take credit for that.”  
She laughed, a deep honeyed, breathless laugh that make his hard cock twitch. “Why not? You were in control.” She plucked the key card from her bag and tapped it against his chest. “I want that handsome face between my thighs.”  
He smiled and shook his head. “Princess.” He produced a card key from his breast pocket. “I lost my remote about an hour ago while you were over there giving Chris a show right up your dress.” She glanced at the sitting area she’d left. Not that it mattered that Chris had been looking at her pussy as whoever was controlling her remote had edged her to orgasm.  
“Well, fuck.” She slapped it on the bar top in frustration.  
“I’d love to. But I don’t want you to miss your match. He’s obviously enjoying this.”  
“Why do you say that?” She shifted on the barstool.  
“Because your vibe kicked on just as you were about to orgasm from me.” Sebastian scribbled down a phone number on a napkin. Cliché? Yeah but it’s not a like sex party had fucking note paper laying around. “Listen…I’d love to take you out sometime. Maybe do this again?” He grinned and she laughed. The vibe pulsed and made her jump. “See. Told you. He’s watching.” Sebastian glanced around the room. “I imagine Chris called dibs if you don’t like your match.”  
“Sort of.” She shrugged and laughed breathlessly.  
“So keep my number.” She nodded. Sebastian stood and cupped her cheek. His lush, full lips were soft when he kissed her. His tongue swept into her mouth and she moaned. His fingertips pressed into her flesh behind her ear. The only other sign she was effecting him was the obviously bulge in his dress slacks.  
Snow watched him walk away. It wasn’t long before a blonde touched his elbow and got his attention. She shook her head and turned to the bar. The bar tender set down her re-made rum and pineapple. “Sorry about that.” She blushed underneath her orgasmic flush.  
“No worries. It all comes out in the wash.” The bar tender looked up as someone approached. “Don’t look now but here comes round three.” The bar tender turned away as the man sat down in Sebastian’s empty seat. He signaled the man but made no move to engage her. “What’ll it be?”  
“Jameson, please.”  
“Coming right up.”  
She hazarded a glance at him. She could tell from the side profile that he was the man she’d made eye contact with when she’d first gotten here. He was casual about it, but he avoided looking at her. He didn’t reach into any pocket and the vibe stayed quiet.  
He sipped his drink, savoring the Irish whiskey in his mouth before setting the glass on the bar top. He finally turned to her. “You’ve had an interesting night.”  
She laughed and it brought a smile to his face. “You could say that.”  
“It’s been quite an enjoyable honor to watch.”  
“Oh really?”  
He held out his hand. “I’m Tom.”  
“Snow.”  
He raised his eyebrow then seemed to notice the costume. He’d forwent the costume Lady Kellie had instructed/requested he wear tonight. Settling on an exquisitely tailored bespoke navy pinstripe. And from the sheer amount of attention he’d had tonight, he was glad of the choice.  
Tom turned bodily toward her. “You are absolutely stunning when you cum. I must say, I was a bit jealous when Chris got your attention.”  
She shrugged. “Honest mistake. He was a holding a remote and my vibe was playing havoc in my cunt.”  
He laughed at her bluntness. “And Sebastian?”  
“He merely seized an opportunity.” She took a healthy drink of her water then another stout swallow of the sugary sweet rum.  
Tom plucked his remote from his breast pocket. “Shall I give it a go?” He looked at her as he pressed the button that made it come to life. She squeaked in surprise. Tom leaned in to whisper as he increased the vibe and changed the pattern. Her hips began to move of their own accord. Her body already responding to the familiar and welcome stimulation. “Or shall I leave you to it? Make you cum again and again until you’re an absolute mess. As I watch? Have you begging me to fuck you?”  
“Tom-“  
“Yes, princess?” He paused the vibe.  
She knocked back the rest of her drink and picked up the key card. She tucked it in the empty pocket. “I leave that up to you, sir.” Tom licked his lips then pressed the button again. Oh she was a fun one but she might regret it.


End file.
